


WreckLance 2018

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, Gags, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Control, Piss, Sugar Daddy, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: A collection of my entries for WreckLance2k18Multiple pairings and kinks, check the notes at the beginning of each chapter





	1. Day 2 - Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic [Be My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458418) featuring blind!Lance but can easily be read as a standalone piece. Giggly Shance and fuffy vanilla sex. Enjoy!

Lance’s hands were unusually clumsy as they fumbled to switch on the small lamp resting on the bedside table but soon the room was dipped in dim, yellow light. The glow made his features look softer, almost ethereal, and for a moment or two Shiro couldn’t do much but take in the sight of Lance perched on the edge of the bed, head dipped just slightly to the side and face turned towards Shiro’s general direction. He was a little off but that just added to the endearing feel of the scene. Something warm and tender curled up in Shiro’s chest and settled behind his ribs.

“You don’t use that light very often, do you?”, he asked and watched Lance’s head turn towards him fully, guided by his voice. Then slim shoulders gave a casual shrug.

“Well, duh. But it always pays to have some mood lighting, right?” His voice was smooth and cocky, one hand gliding across the duvet next to him in a clear invitation

Shiro was already moving, an answer on his lips when he paused upon a realization. Then an ugly snort escaped him. Lance frowned, his hand stopping it’s slow motion.

“What?”

“You have a lamp”, Shiro began and had to swallow another laugh at Lance’s face, confused and disgruntled and impatient. Adorable and so very expressive. “That you only use when you’re in the bedroom with somebody else. Hate to break it to you, Lance but … you have a sex lamp.”

“I...”, Lance began but quickly fell silent, lips still parted in silent protest before he deliberately snapped his mouth shut. His eyebrows drew together but the corners of his lips quivered with suppressed amusement as he whispered:

“I have a sex lamp.”

A short, breathless pause and they both broke out into laughter, Lance hiding his face in his hands and giggling into his palms, Shiro snickering to himself as he finally approached the bed and sat down right next to his boyfriend, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

At some point Lance curled into him and then they were kissing, breathing soft laughter against each other’s lips.

“Well”, Shiro mumbled after enjoying their ridiculous make-out session for a while. “I suppose we have to honour the traditions now.”

“Oh yes”, Lance agreed with a solemn nod, milky eyes already half hidden behind his lowered eyelids, cheeks flushed a cute shade of pink. “The legends of old demand sacrifice.”

“Sacrifice?”, Shiro snorted, knocking his forehead against Lance’s. “What are you gonna do to me?!”

“Oh shut up and fuck me, old man!”

~

Shiro thought Lance had been exquisite before, when he laughed and giggled without a care in the world or told a story about work with every ounce of his boundless passion visible on his excited face. But this, Lance taking him to the hilt and rolling his hips in a rhythm that was way too smooth, holding onto the headboard while Shiro could do nothing but rest his hands on slim hips and stare up at him in awe … this was another league entirely.

“God”, Shiro breathed not for the first time. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Lance just bit his lower lip and turned his head a little to the side with a soft noise. The blush on his cheeks had darkened and spread all the way down to his chest, giving his tan skin a radiant glow. The warm light from the bedside lamp turned the sweat beading at his temple and rolling down his neck into liquid gold. He was a vision and Shiro found himself lost in every detail.

“Sh-Shiro”, he stuttered, his voice breathy and utterly divine. The rhythm of his hips faltered. “Shiro, I...”

On a whim Shiro leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Lance’s soft, wet lips, real arm coming up to wrap around his back.

“Getting tired?”

A soft noise against his lips, a little nod, Lance’s hands letting go of the headboard to glide through his hair before careful fingertips slid along his cheekbones and down to his lips, his chin, up his jaw. They they wandered over to trace the scar across his nose in an almost reverend moment.

“Take care of me?”, Lance breathed and Shiro couldn’t do anything but hum his agreement.

“Of course”, he mumbled back and squeezed Lance’s body tight against his own, making him moan as the movement trapped Lance’s weeping cock between their bodies, rubbing and squeezing.

Then he lifted Lance from his lap and flipped them, pushed Lance’s shoulders deep into the soft mattress as he repositioned them and slid right back into his boyfriend’s needy body.

The broken moan escaping from between Lance’s lips was one of the most beautiful sounds Shiro had ever heard. And the view … oh, the view was just gorgeous.

“Shiro...” Alright, Lance moaning his name like _that_ , all thin and open and vulnerable, that was definitely one of his favourite sounds. “Shiro you … you feel...”

“I feel?”, he whispered back as he draped his body along Lance’s, blanketing and protecting him, making sure to let him feel all of it. The slow, deep rhythm he set with his hips, the loving kisses he pressed against Lance’s temple, the speed of his own heartbeat where their chests rested against another.

“Beautiful”, Lance breathed and swallowed hard. His arms came up to wrap around Shiro’s back and pull him down and closer with unexpected strength. “You f-feel beautiful...”

The soft, warm thing behind Shiro’s ribs vibrated and purred with contentment as he braced his real arm above Lance’s head and bent down to kiss his incredible boyfriend.

Never in his life had he gotten a more wonderful compliment.


	2. Day 3 - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue for Hance, edging, dom/sub themes and, surprise, masturbation

Patience was a virtue and a strong ally in many situations. A lot of the time it was best to wait and observe first before jumping to conclusions and acting on whatever whimsical idea had sprung to life first.

Objectively, Lance knew that. But he also knew that patience, as worthwhile as it might be, had never been his strong suit. He was a man of action, quick to think on his feet and with an array of impressive talents that just didn’t mix well with lying in wait.

Maybe he didn’t need to learn patience after all, maybe he was already perfect in his own way.

Or maybe that was the frustration speaking.

Before Lance could dwell too long on that particular line of thought the pleasure started spiking again, boiling hot in his veins, and he let out a cry of pure desperation as he ripped his hand away from his slick cock for the third time this night.

“Fuck!”, he sobbed, legs kicking and hands fisting in the sheets. He’d come so close this time, brain already fabricating some flimsy argument why he should let himself come. Filthy traitor. Almost a week of this and his whole body, now even his mind, was working against him.

But his instructions were clear. Five edges each night, no orgasms until they saw each other again. Like two weeks apart wouldn’t already be torture without Lance being unable to relieve himself.

And still he’d agreed because … well, because no matter how much Hunk insisted it had just been a stupid idea and he’d never expect Lance to actually go through with it, he couldn’t forget the way his boyfriend’s voice had sounded, all deep and raspy and “Imagine how _desperate_ you’d be at the end, how much you’d _need_ me, how _hard_ you’d come when I finally let you…”

Yeah, no. Not at least trying hadn’t even been an option after that.

“Fuck, Hunk”, he forced out from between gritted teeth as he slowly let go of the sheets and patted around for the phone that had disappeared somewhere to his left.

This hadn’t exactly been part of the instructions. Hunk just wanted Lance to update him regularly on their little game, actual recordings weren’t included in the deal. But Lance figured if he got to go through all this Hunk at least deserved a fraction of the frustration he was living every day. And there was no better way to drive him crazy than letting him know _exactly_ how well Lance followed the instructions.

“That was…” Lance swallowed as he closed his fingers around the phone and lifted it towards his face. He sucked in a long, stuttery breath that left an uncomfortable pinch between his ribs.

“That was number three”, he breathed, making sure the microphone picked up his heavy breathing. “Shit, I almost … I almost came, it’s … I’m going crazy, Hunk. My whole body’s burning up, I need you so much, I just…” The words trailed off with a desperate whine that Lance tried to muffle by biting down on his knuckles.

God, how much he wished his boyfriend could be there with him. Hunk would treat him so well, run his broad hands all over Lance’s prickling, sensitive skin, coo the sweetest nothings, how good Lance had been, how beautiful and strong he was. He’d open Lance up on thick, experienced fingers, use his tongue to coax the muscles into relaxing…

Another low, needy whine escaped Lance and before he could even make a conscious decision his free hand was already fumbling for the lube on the night stand.

“’m going for number four now”, he mumbled, not caring about the mess he made as he flicked the cap of the bottle open and tried coating his fingers with lube, using only one hand. “Gonna finger myself and pretend it’s you. Pretend you’re back and about to fuck me, deep and hard and … Fuck every orgasm I didn’t get this week out of me, all at once, all…”

The angry red tip of his straining cock rubbed against his abdomen as Lance pulled his legs up to his chest and he let out a long moan, eyes rolling back into his head and toes curling. He couldn’t remember ever being strung this tightly before.

Eight days, Lance reminded himself as he pushed the first finger inside, soon followed by the second. Eight days and Hunk would walk through the door of their apartment, ready to give him the most explosive orgasm of his life.

All he had to do until then was wait and obey. Maybe, his thoughts continued as he pushed the third finger up and in, cock drooling precome. Maybe there were some things worth being patient for.


	3. Day 4 - BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to Allurance, bondage, orgasm control and other sexy bdsm themes

“Just look at him now…” Allura’s voice was a beloved melody ringing through the haze of his mind, smooth and full, calming. “Can’t even think about misbehaving anymore. Isn’t that right, beautiful?”

Her words had barely registered before every instinct in him started straining, whining at him to answer the question, to follow the unspoken command, but all he could do was moan into the gag stuffed between his teeth and shake his head wildly.

No, he wouldn’t even dream of misbehaving again. That was what had gotten him into this, what had made his Mistress angry and disappointed his Master. Lance would do anything to get back on their good side again and prove his worth to them. Not just because of his current predicament. Even though that surely was an incentive. 

“Maybe not. But I think he’s enjoying his punishment a little too much…”, Shiro stated, the words a low murmur as he trailed warm, calloused fingers along the ropes keeping Lance in position, keeping his arms fixed at his sides and his legs pulled up and back to expose him.

They had woven a beautiful, intricate body harness around him, taking their time to make sure each knot was at the right place, the lines of rope highlighting the sloping shapes of his body as well as keeping him restrained just the way they wanted him to be.

Lance had stayed still and let them pull the rope tighter and tighter. Because he wanted this and, more importantly, he deserved it.

“Too much and never enough, isn’t that right, Lance?”

Her fingers were soft, always so soft and elegant, as they wrapped around his cock and gave a firm squeeze, her hand sliding lower until it bumped against the pink cock ring sitting snugly at his base. He wanted to whine and beg, to plead _Yes mistress, yes, you’re right, always so right, please don’t stop…_ but everything that left him was another needy moan muffled by the gag, bound hands twitching uselessly at his sides.

His whole body shuddered and convulsed as Shiro’s thick, slick finger breached his hole and he wanted to _sob_. They’d barely even started and already his nerves were raw and open, sensitivity heightened and body straining for their attention while being utterly unable to handle it.

“You see, Lance”, Shiro hummed and his voice had that tone that he used during punishments. Patient but firm. Disappointed in his transgressions but always willing to point him into the right direction. “Naughty boys who touch their little cocks against their Mistresses explicit orders, well…” He brushed the tip of his finger along Lance’s prostate and pulled a pitiful whine from him.

“They need to experience first hand what it means to be bound by more than words”, Allura finished, the squeeze of her hand almost painful by now before she let go and shifted on the mattress. Her hand came up to wipe a strand of brown hair from Lance’s sweaty forehead and she sighed wistfully.

“It’s a shame we had to gag him. I do love his tongue…”

“I know, love”, Shiro cooed back, voice sweet and eyes soft as he turned to her but fingers without mercy as he pushed them into Lance to wring desperate noises from him. “But we have to be firm with him, you know he needs those rules.”

Another sigh and she bent down to press a soothing kiss against Lance’s temple, shushing him as he mewled with spiking pleasure.

“Oh well … I suppose I’ll have to make do with this…” She flicked her fingers against his cock, making it bob and drip. “Ride that instead of his face.”

Lance shuddered, eyes crossing and skin flushing hot. He didn’t know what it was about them talking like this, like he wasn’t in the room or they just didn’t care if he heard, that got him harder than almost anything.

Being owned by those two ethereal beings was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And being owned in such an obvious, straight forward manner that they could just discuss how they wanted to discipline and use him gave him the purest bliss he could imagine.

It made him sink deeper and deeper as his Master worked him open and forced endless waves of torturous pleasure through his body. By the time he was ready to take Shiro’s cock he was a shivering, drooling mess and Allura cupped his cheeks that would soon be tear stained.

“Remember: We’re doing this because we love you”, she purred as she positioned herself across his lap, rubbing her soaked pussy against the length of his throbbing cock. Behind her Shiro got into position as well, nudging the tip of his cock against Lance’s entrance while brushing her cascading hair aside to nibble on her exposed shoulder.

Lance didn’t doubt her words for even a single second that night.


	4. Day 5 - Squicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Latte trying weird things, namely piss

“You’re serious”, Lance dead-panned, eyes blinking slowly. “I … I was joking but you’re actually serious.” Across the room Matt gave a playful shrug, palms turned up and lips pursed. “What the hell?”

“Oh come on, stop kinkshaming me!”, his boyfriend grinned, a clear invitation but Lance shook his head.

“No!”, he cried out, arms crossing even though it made him feel like a petulant child. “You’re not getting out of this by quoting vines! Not this time, Holt!”

Matt paused for another second or two before his shoulders dropped and he raised one hand to rub at his neck, expression faltering.

“That bad, huh?”, Matt mumbled. The thinly veiled embarrassment in his voice stung and Lance was immediately struck by guilt. This wasn’t cool, he wasn’t supposed to judge his boyfriend for opening up to him. And yet…

“No, it’s not _bad_ ”, Lance sighed, trying to find the words to explain his reaction. “Just … weird, I guess?”

“Usually you like weird”, Matt offered and there was a tiny, hopeful smirk sneaking onto his lips. Leave it to him to bounce back at light speed.

“Yeah, when we, I don’t know, fuck in some back alley or you choke me. But this is … you want to piss on me, Matt.” He tried so very hard not to make it sound like an accusation even though a part of his brain still wanted him to turn it into one. “That’s weirder than anything we’ve done, that’s like god-tier weird!”

“That a challenge? I bet I can find something even weirder for us to try”, Mat grinned at him from across the room and okay wow, why had Lance ever felt bad for the idiot?

“No! What’s wrong with you today?”

Mat snorted a laugh and raised his hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay! We don’t have to if you don’t wanna. I mean, I don’t even know why I wanna try it so bad? Like why I even like the idea?”

Lance huffed and finally uncrossed his arms.

“You’re making the opposite of a strong case right now”, he mumbled, the words pulling an amused laugh from Matt that made Lance soften even further.

“It’s not like I wanna convince you against your will! I just thought hey, we try crazy shit all the time, why not this? What’s the harm? But if you’re not up for it that’s fine and we can…”

Matt trailed off as Lance pulled off his shirt without warning, dropping it on the floor before he turned to leave the room.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Shower.”

“What, why?”

“Because I’m _not_ putting a tarp on our bed and you don’t wanna clean piss out of our sheets tonight!”

A pause. Then frantic footsteps as Matt came running after him.

~

“Are you really sure you’re…”

“Matt”, Lance interrupted from where he was leaning against the shower wall, already naked and watching his boyfriend undress. Matt looked up, hands freezing where they were about to open his belt buckle.

“Yes?”

“Don’t talk me out of this, you barely talked me into it in the first place.”

His boyfriend’s eyes grew large as he shook his head.

“I … I never meant to talk you into anything! If you…”

“Matt, baby, I’m joking”, Lance huffed but was unable to fight the fond smile sneaking onto his face. Why did his idiot have to be so adorable? “Now get your ass in here.”

Matt swallowed and gave a quick nod, hands resuming their work on his belt.

“Yes, sir…”

Moments later he pulled his pants and boxers down and a surprised noise left Lance as he watched Matt’s cock bounce free, already thick and hard. This might not do anything for Lance but Matt was sure looking forward to it. Good. Otherwise they wouldn’t be doing this.

Pushing his pants and boxers down all the way and stepping out of them Matt looked up at Lance.

“All ready”, he grinned, his voice wavering a little. He was more nervous then he let on and that made a protective little flame flicker in Lance’s chest. Reaching for his boyfriend he offered a hand and pulled him into the shower as Matt took it.

“So?”, Lance asked but Matt only stared at him unmoving.

“So?”, he parroted back and Lance pursed his lips, reaching out to wrap his hands around Matt’s waist and pull him close.

“How do you wanna do this?”

Matt gave a helpless little shrug and heaved a breathy laugh.

“I don’t know? I didn’t think I’d get this far…”

“Well, I don’t want anything on my face or in my hair and you’re cleaning me up as soon as you’re done.”

A quick nod. Big warm, eyes staring right at him.

“Other than that … go wild, I guess?”

The silence that fell between them felt strained. Matt reached out with both hands, curling them around Lance’s ribs before gliding lower to his waist, his hips, squeezing and pinching until he grabbed Lance’s thighs.

“Here?”, he asked, voice suspiciously low and breathy, cock thick and bobbing between his legs. Lance swallowed.

“On my legs?”

“Yeah? I just … wanna try?”

How the hell did Matt manage to be adorable right now, moments before literally pissing on him Lance didn’t know. But he liked it and so he gave a quick nod.

“Sure, go for it.”

Matt took another moment, probably to collect himself, and then wrapped a hand around his dick to make it point down a little more.

A stuttered breath, something in Lance’s stomach flipped, something he couldn’t quite place, and then Matt let go with a barely audible whimper.

The first splash of warm liquid hit Lance’s left inner thigh, running down his leg to his ankle. He stared down on it for a moment before canting his hips backwards and pushing his thighs together to make the liquid pool between them before cascading down his long legs.

“Oh…”, Matt gasped, free hand grabbing Lance’s hip and holding him steady as the stream kept flowing on.

It was a curious feeling. Warm and almost pleasant in the same way that a shower was, the only difference being the distant distaste swaying in the back of his mind making goosebumps prickle down his arms. The scent was distinct but not too strong, Matt was obviously well hydrated. Lance could barely hold back an amused snort at the thought but managed as to not disturb the mood.

As quickly as it began it ended, Matt breathing a low moan as the last few drops fell onto Lance’s thighs, the liquid cooling quickly and leaving him shivering.

That … actually hadn’t been too horrible. More than worth it for the glassy, dopey look on his boyfriend’s face. Moaning once more Matt slid closer to press a kiss against Lance’s lips, his cheeks, his jaw, before sighing and hiding his face against Lance’s neck.

“Thank you”, he mumbled and Lance smirked, reaching down to bat matt’s hand away from his cock and wrap his own fingers around the length. It was still rock hard and only needed a few slow, tight strokes before spurting waves of warm come all over Lance’s stomach and chest.

Yes, definitely more than worth it.


	5. Day 6 - Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rich sugardaddy Shiro and bratty Lance with a thing for powerful guys

“Sooo”, Lance grinned, turning around in the big office chair. “This is where you torture your lackeys?”

Across the desk Shiro chuckled and casually buried both hands in the pockets of his pressed slacks. He looked good like this, in his fancy waistcoat surrounded by his fancy office furniture, dark wood and glass and steel and the huge window in Lance’s back, ceiling to floor with an amazing view of the skyline. The sun only just dipping behind the skyscrapers, the last few rays catching in Shiro’s eyes and making them gleam.

“I’m not Meryl Streep and I don’t have lackeys”, he smirked, obviously amused as he watched Lance who crossed his legs elegantly and scooted up to the desk, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them. Blinking up at Shiro and striking a cute pose.

“Oh come on, powerful man like you? Next thing you tell me you don’t make people cry on a daily basis!”

“I … don’t.” Shiro shook his head, then paused and god, did he have to look this elegant? Seeing him in his natural environment really pulled attention to the ease with which he held himself, the calm control in every movement. Lance shifted a little in the leather chair.

“But … there was this meeting, I think last week? Let’s just say … an intern got a little intimidated.”

Lance grinned and licked his lips. Shiro was the sweetest guy he’d ever met but he got passionate about the things that were important to him and nothing was as important to him as his magazine. And maybe Lance. But a passionate Shiro was a force to be reckoned with, nobody to get in the way of. Lance could totally see him make some inexperienced intern cry. Not on purpose, of course. But still. He shifted again.

“Baby, your kink is showing…”

“Oh, so what?” Lance made a show of slowly leaning back in the chair, waving his hand dismissively. “That’s why you brought me here, isn’t it?”

“I brought you here”, Shiro rumbled, voice low enough to send goosebumps down Lance’s arms and make his stomach flip, taking measured steps around the wide desk. “Because _you_ asked me to show you where I worked.”

“Ah, right!”, Lance grinned like he was only just remembering that fact. “So it was _my_ plan to have you blow me in your office!”

Shiro made a noise like he was choking and Lance wasn’t sure if it was on a laugh or his own spit. But when he spoke he was composed again, his dark eyes fixed on Lance’s frame.

“You want me to blow you? Right here?”

Lance pursed his lips and shrugged, swivelling around to face Shiro who was standing there with his hip against the edge of the desk. Biting his lower lip Lance let his legs fall open and trailed a hand from his exposed collarbone down to the button of his sinfully tight jeans.

“What?”, he smirked, leaning his head back to expose the inviting line of his throat. “Don’t you wanna get your sugar, daddy?”

Shiro let out a long suffering sigh and buried his face in his hand.

“Lance…”

Lance giggled.

“What? You’re my older lover who pays all my bills, buys me nice stuff and fucks me good. You’re a prime example of a sugar daddy!”

“I’m your boyfriend, Lance”, came Shiro’s voice from behind his palm before he let it sink again to look at Lance. “And I take care of you.”

“Well, why don’t you get over here…” He trailed his hand even lower, tracing the outline of his half-chub that was way too visible in the tight confines of his pants. “And take care of this?”

Shiro’s eyes followed every little movement of his hand as it caressed his dick until, finally, his boyfriend gave in and fell to his knees right between Lance’s spread legs. Lance smirked and popped the button of his jeans open, giving his poor cock some relief.

“I love seeing powerful men on their knees”, he sighed and let himself sink deeper into Shiro’s office chair, breathing in the scent of leather and Shiro’s cologne.

“I know, baby”, Shiro rumbled as he pulled the zipper down and coaxed Lance’s cock out of the confines of his jeans. It was almost completely hard by now. “Only for you…”

The words gave him a rush that prickled all the way into his fingertips and toes. Lance tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

“If you’re good I’ll let you eat me out as well…”, he offered and heard Shiro’s answering groan before a hot tongue was pressed against his tip, swirled around and pulled back.

“Oh?” He could feel the breath that escaped Shiro with the noise, it was hot against his exposed flesh.

“If you’re good”, Lance repeated and Shiro gave a deep hum before wrapping his lips around Lance’s cock. That sufficed as an answer.


	6. Day 7 - After Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Allura taking care of her boy after an intense scene together: after care, bondage, implied pegging and wax play, cookies, juice and Matilda

“It’s alright, baby. It’s alright. I’m here”, Allura purred, running her well-manicured fingers through his dark hair in slow, soothing motions. Lance shivered under her touch, breath stuttering and eyelids fluttering, barely conscious in his afterglow.

She’d taken him far and deep tonight, pushed him to his very limits, his breaking point, and yet he’d followed her with the same trust and obedience he always showed when he gave himself into her care. He was beautiful in his surrender, absolutely awe-inspiring.

Not a day went by that she didn’t strive to be who he saw in her.

“You can move now, Lance. I’ll take off the handcuffs.” The key was close by on the night stand and soon she’d opened the delicate locks of the metal cuffs and had unhooked them from the wooden bars set into the headboard. She’d chosen this bed with exactly this purpose in mind and never regretted the decision. 

Putting the cuffs and the key aside she reached for Lance’s wrists next and cupped them carefully, running the pads of her fingers along the red marks. The handcuffs were padded but Lance had fought valiantly tonight and that had left it’s traces. She might need to opt for the leather cuffs next time.

She pressed her fingers into the skin of one wrist, then the other, carefully bending and rotating them.

“Does this hurt?”

All Lance seemed to be able to get out was a hoarse “No…” and after some further prodding she let go of him, satisfied. He immediately reached out for her, stretching his arms out with an endlessly soft little sound.

She caught his trembling fingers and breathed a kiss against his knuckles.

“Give me just a moment, baby.”

After making sure he wouldn’t shake apart in the next minute she scooted off the bed and unclasped her lacy white bra, slipped out of it and put it down on the dresser. Then she loosened the leather straps around her hips and thighs and stepped out of the harness, catching the vibrator before it could slip out and setting it down on a towel she’d laid out earlier. It always paid to be prepared, especially with such a needy boy at her hands who was already whimpering for her to come back to him.

“I’ll get you a snack”, she said as she pushed down and stepped out of her matching white panties as well before reaching up to loosed the high ponytail and let her hair cascade down and around her shoulders. She shook it loose, movements easy and comfortable in her nakedness.

Lance watched her from the bed, a tired smile on his lips.

“Okay”, he croaked and gave a weak nod.

She was already on her way into the kitchen when an idea popped into her head and she called back to the bedroom:

“You pick a book for us!”

When she returned moments later with some cookies and a glass of orange juice Lance hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed, long limbs tangled in the sheets and still glistening with cooling sweat. He was so very beautiful.

“Have you decided?”, she asked and set down the plate and glass on the night stand. Her heart melted a little bit as she met his eyes and the dopiest smile was gifted to her.

“Matilda”, he mumbled, nuzzling his cheeks into the pillows and watching with tired eyes as Allura turned to the bookshelf and picked out what he’d asked for.

“Alright”, she smiled and climbed onto the bed, taking a moment to settle in before opening her arms for her beautiful boy. “Take a cookie and come here.”

He obeyed as if they were still in the middle of a scene but his movements were smoother, less need to prove himself and even more comfortable, natural trust. Second later he curled up against her, gently laying his head down on her chest and happily nibbling at his cookie.

Something warm and endlessly loving pulsed in her chest, just below his still glowing cheeks. She raised a hand to pet his hair before pressing a kiss onto the top of his head.

“You were so good today, my love”, she hummed and wrapped both arms around his body, still a little sticky and with leftover drops of wax in shades of pink and blue sticking to his skin. “Took everything I gave you, I’m so very proud of you. My beautiful, perfect boy.”

Lance squirmed in her arms and hid his flushing face against her chest but she still heard the pleased little noise, the embarrassed pride in it.

“Do you need anything else?”

Lance paused, thinking about her question, but then shook his head weakly.

“Just you”, he breathed, voice barely audible as he cuddled up closer to her and she smiled.

“Good”, she said. “Let me know if that changes.”

And with that she opened the book, cleared her throat and began to read:

“It’s a funny thing about mothers and fathers…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
